1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal recording apparatus that allows a program reproduced from a Compact Disc (hereinafter referred to as CD) to be recorded to a Mini Disc (trademark, hereinafter referred to as MD), a recording method thereof, a remote controlling apparatus for use therewith, a remote controlling method thereof, and a dubbing system for use therewith, in particular, to a recording operation of character information corresponding to a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic optical disc apparatus that records a music program and so forth on a magnetic optical disc such as an MD is known. A U-TOC (User Table Of Content) area for managing information such as record position, record date/time, and title name concerned with a recorded program is formed in the inner periphery of such a magnetic optical disc. The U-TOC area is structured as pages. In other words, the U-TOC area has a plurality of sectors. Next, an example of the structure of the U-TOC area will be described.
The U-TOC area is composed of for example 36 sectors. Sector 0 is used to manage start/end addresses of a main program recorded on the magnetic optical disc and start/end addresses of a recordable area thereof. Sector 1 is used to manage a title name of a main program recorded on the magnetic optical disc and a title name of the magnetic optical disc. When audio data is recorded on the magnetic optical disc, a title name is a program name. In addition, a title name of the magnetic optical disc is an album name or a performer's name.
Sector 2 is used to manage record date/time of a program. Sector 4 is used to manage Kanji characters, Hiragana characters, and Katakana characters (these are all Japanese character formats) corresponding to the title name (English characters) of Sector 1. Sectors 3 and 5 to 36 are reserved for future expansions.
Before a program recorded on the magnetic optical disc is reproduced, information is reproduced from the U-TOC area. The reproduced information is stored in a predetermined storing means such as a DRAM of the apparatus in such a manner that the reproduced information correlates with each program recorded on the magnetic optical disc. When a desired program is reproduced, a title corresponding thereto is read from the memory and displayed on a displaying portion.
In the above-described conventional magnetic optical disc apparatus, to designate character information such as a title name and an artist name corresponding to a program as U-TOC information, the user should input such character information. For example, the user should operate the jog dial knob so as to vary for example alphabetic characters and input desired characters one by one. After having completed the input operation for one program, the user should perform the similar operation for another program. Thus, such a character input operation is troublesome for the user.
Since the character information recorded in sector 1 of the U-TOC area correlates with the character information recorded in sector 4 (in other words, the relation of original information and translated information such as English (alphabetic characters) and Japanese (Katakana characters), even if character information that is recorded in one sector is similar to character information that is input to another sector, similar information should be redundantly input. Thus, such an apparatus is inconvenient for the user.